ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BrandonLane/The Slasher: Pilot/Hush
Justin sat on the tan sofa with the television flashing multiple colors because of his indecisive nature. The large, spacious room was dark with very little lighting, and Justin had a small quilt resting below his torso to provide him warmth and security. "Same old bull shit", Justin frustratingly confessed to his boyfriend who was in the kitchen across the house. Michael was charming in his own right, and his chestnut hair and sense of humor often rewarded him with a few wandering eyes. Justin, on the other hand, was very popular among the men in the fraternity that they stayed in—he even had a fling with a few before settling down with junior and sports enthusiast, Michael Jefferson—but Justin hated to be on "sobriety duty" because that meant he was trapped in the large Victorian house known as 'Capa Beta Mega'. Justin sighed in annoyance with the reruns continuously being aired—week after week. The wind continued to blow viciously outside with scratching sounds being echoed from the entrance of the house to the kitchen, where Michael was cooking his famous nacho supreme in hopes of impressing Justin. A creak came from above Justin's head, signaling someone was in a bedroom above. Justin's eyebrows raised in interest, "Michael, did someone come in the house?" Justin patiently awaited an answer from his boyfriend; however, three minutes had passed with total silence. Walking towards the kitchen, Justin's phone began to vibrate, almost demanding Justin to put all his attention on the electronic, but Justin was more concerned with his beloved. Buzz! The phone shook in his pocket and sent a chill up Justin's spine. "Hello?" answered a slightly hateful Justin. An unforgettable screech came from the other end of the phone, sending a tingling sensation through Justin's ear and leaving an endless ringing sound, also. "Shit," Justin mumbled. "Is this some kind of joke, Michael? You know I hate when you don't tell me when we're role playing." Justin tried to talk with his inside voice, but the ringing sensation made it tedious. The house appeared desolate, only holding remnants of an antique beauty. The house was quiet and this reminded Justin not only of a graveyard but also of a horror movie. Music began to consume the house, and Justin was mesmerized by this sound. "Cry, cry baby..." danced beautifully through the house, leaving goose bumps on Justin's arms. The tingling persisted as Justin approached the room with the music going, and Justin slowly pushed the door into the dark room that only had pieces of light shining through the large window. A silhouette—shadow—of a man rested on the window seal; almost appearing as if he was glaring out the window, or maybe relaxing to the beauty of the song playing only a few feet from him. "Michael—" Justin touched the shape and felt something wet on his hands. "Oh god." As Justin began to slowly near the figure, the moonlight brightly shined on their face, revealing cuts and incisions. The figure was Michael, and Michael's torso had been torn into and pouring out blood. But the thing that caught Justin's attention most was Michael's throat, which had been slashed open. Justin's stomach began to hurt, and he felt sickened by his boyfriend's lifeless remains. Justin backed away slowly but surely; and he prayed silently to himself with tears falling from his eyes. Without no preparation, Justin was knocked to his knees after bumping into something from behind him. A dark figure with a crying baby mask stood behind him, their face cocked to the left with a meat cleaver in their right hand; it was as if this person was intrigued by Justin. The record player finally stopped, as if queued to only go up to a certain point. It was almost suggesting to Justin that the killer had timed this out perfectly, anticipating a moment like this for awhile. Justin began to crawl in the other direction, biting his tongue in pure fear—the blood slithered down Justin's throat. "Please! I—" the meat cleaver slammed into Justin's back. The first stab shot an adrenaline rush through Justin's veins, and he quickly turned around and tripped the figure. Justin slowly pushed himself up and headed the down hall, looking for an escape route. "Somebody help me!" Justin bellowed. Justin began to rush toward the staircase with the murderer right behind him. As Justin approached the first stair, the killer grabbed him by his hair and put him into a choke hold. The killer slowly but steadily slashed Justin's neck and then threw him off the banister of the second floor. ---- Cry Baby ---- Survey So I would love some feedback from this introduction, did you love it? Was it scary enough? Let me know in the comments or through my survey! Thanks! Also, I'm considering renaming it to "Cry Baby", and I'd love some thoughts on this! *https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/52CYQQK Category:Blog posts